Road to The Unknown/Issue 3
The group began making their way to Amaria, a small but well equipped community with plenty of shelter and supplies for its residents, it isn't without its laws. Amaria's leader, Michael created some laws to ensure stability for the community, a curfew, alongside having to surrender your weapons to the community for two weeks before being able to keep them with you, it's not done for malicious intent it's done to build trust. Almost bitter silence was part of the group as Gwyn was leading them to Amaria, only Gorrister and Gwyn were aware of the community, others of the group had passing knowledge or hadn't heard of it at all. Silas in his general impatient manner screamed rudely at Gwyn "Hey, how fucking long are you going to have us twiddling our thumbs for some fictional community before we freeze to death!?" Ignoring Silas' words Gwyn continues leading the way until Silas demands the group stop, Gwyn annoyed at Silas' demands approaches him. "What's your problem, buddy?" he asks sincerely. "My problem is you're leading us to our deaths, why would we trust you over this fictional community!?" he screamed in his face. "I need you to trust me Silas, I promise you it's not fiction." Gwyn replied calmly. "The fuck it isn't, you're a fucking snake and you're risking my ass for no fucking reason." Silas barked. Royce, angered at the commotion begins to approach but is held back by the hooded Straid who simply shakes their head almost telling him to stay back. Tanith and Rayne kept their ground and watched the commotion while Gorrister approached the two arguing. "What the fuck is going on here!?" Gorrister questioned the two. "Oh, nothing but your buddy boy risking us for this fake community you two have." Silas replied sarcastically. "It's not fictional, it's a real place, here's how I see it boy, you can stay with us and be a good little boy and quit being a bitch, or leave the group now, it's not problem for me." Gorrister coldly explained. ---- Silas, knowing he can't win the argument simply walks off falls back in line. As the group continued on, Rayne looked briefly at Silas as they continue and Silas approaches her and rudely asks why she was looking at him. "I-I wasn't, I heard a noise." Rayne timidly replies. "Lying bitch, I fucking saw you stating at me! he protested. Angered at Rayne he forces her on the ground and kicks her in the stomach which Royce notices and sprints towards him. "What are you gonna do boy?" he taunted the young man as he charged him with Silas easily taking him down with a brutal punch to the jaw. "Fucking pussy." he muttered to himsef as he approaches Rayne again. Before he can continue his assault on the young woman Gorrister quickly tackle Silas on the ground and begins beating on Silas, blow after blow, after blow. Silas screamed for Gorrister to stop but he did not and continued beating him. "Gorrister, stop." Royce and Tanith shouted in union. Gwyn simply stood there bewildered while Straid approached the brawl and pulled away Gorrister with absolute ease as Silas lies there in a bloody pulp shocked at the sudden beating. Royce in concern runs to the injured Rayne as Tanith does. "Leave her alone, I've got this." Tanith demanded. Ignoring her demands Royce checked where she'd been kicked, while he could see no injuries he was concerned over how she is. "Did you not hear me! I said I've got this!" Tanith repeated. "Look, I don't give a shit right now, I'm doing this out of fucking concern for her. If you don't like it either fuck off and die or just fucking help me. Okay!? I don't give a shit if you don't like me, Rayne is the main concern, Straid has Silas taken care of and Gwyn's got Gorrister, so fucking help me with Rayne." Royce snapped at the redhead. Taken back at Royce's words, Tanith simply nods and gets water from her pack for Rayne to drink. ---- As Silas and Rayne are being dealt with Gorrister and Gwyn have a talk with each other. "Look...I'm fucking sorry, but he deserved it." Gorrister stubbornly explained. "That's a matter of opinion, but we can't go beating other members of the group, no matter how bad they are. I'm not blaming anyone, but you can't go beating on our group like that Gorrister." Gwyn calmly replied. "It's not that, but he's fucking hurt Rayne, and he knocked down Royce, he's not getting away with it." the angered man called out. "I'm aware, look...how about we get Michael to lock up Silas once we're in Amaria, deal?" Gwyn asked in an attempt to compromise. Sighing Gorrister nodded at the compromise. "Wonder how long it'll be to get there..." Gorrister muttered. Chuckling at Gorrister he notes towards the distance where several figures approached the group. "We're at Amaria, it's been a while huh?" Gwyn laughed as he patted Gorrister on the back. The leader, a man in his forties warmly greeted the group. "I see two people I recognize, and some others I don't, let's go you home." The leader escorted the group with his scouts to Amaria where they'll take some time to rest and plan their next stop. Cast Main Cast: *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Gorrister Harrington* *Gwyn *Rayne *Selena* *Straid *Silas Supporting Cast: *Michael *Does not appear in this episode. Trivia *First appearance of Michael. *Initially I had the overall fight scene to be slightly different with Royce attacking Silas as he hit Tanith instead, I felt the scene to be a bit...odd like this so I changed it with Gorrister being the one to attack Silas and begin the beating with Rayne being the one hit instead of Tanith. **Straid had almost no involvement in the initial fight but I needed a reason for Straid to be in the issue and due to cutting out the initial next two episodes I decided to have them provide a minor appearance in the issue. *I didn't plan for Amaria's appearance until Issue 5 but I've decide to skip ahead a bit due to pointless filler. Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Issues